


【83】Partners in crime

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Summary: 那是17岁第一次拥有的温度，他只穿一件卫衣，和金希澈头碰头地笑到一起。那天首尔冷到了零下，他没能到达金希澈的悬崖——他记得。
Kudos: 3





	【83】Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> 一个AU上篇

金希澈是一个奇怪的孩子。

第一次听到这个说法的时候金希澈还在念小学一年级，他的班主任老师就是这么跟他父亲讲的。

那位教龄很久的女老师斟酌着，还是放弃了用“特别”这样的字眼，她在那一叠小孩们涂鸦写作的纸里抽出金希澈的，选择按照自己最初的想法。

您看，她说，希澈是唯独一个没有画上小太阳的孩子。

金希澈在一旁听，用那双很大的眼睛在两位成年人之间来回扫视着，然后突然笑起来。没人知道他在笑什么，他从小很听话也不听话，犯错后的求饶或者是心情好笑容都一样的甜。

而且涂鸦下面的写作，所有孩子的愿望都是通共而有未来的，希澈写了什么？我教书这么久，他是唯一一个孩子写自己的愿望是想做悬崖上的一朵花。

那是金希澈第一次把奇怪和自己扯上关联。那天父亲开车带他回家，路过长桥时没人说话，车子开过公园的时候，父亲问他，希澈是怎么想的呢？

金希澈在后座把脑袋从车窗那边转回来，双手扒上驾驶座的两侧。那天车速很快，公园的花丛和草坪都被很快地掠过，像他美术课上被衣袖蹭花的蜡笔画。那群和他年纪一样大的，不奇怪的孩子们在画上玩得很开心。

不是很美嘛。金希澈依稀记得八岁的自己是那么说的。

他不像一个早熟的孩子，比起同龄人，金希澈是很能皮的，他跟不同年级的同学们打成一片。学校里没人不喜欢跟金希澈玩儿，因为他能想出所有孩童都期待拥有破坏力但又不过分的活动。即使这样，在大多数人眼里，金希澈还是个奇怪的孩子——更多时候，他敏感，乖僻，脾气鲜艳而尖锐。

他带着这个形容词我行我素地成长到初三。学校别出心裁，在毕业典礼上搞了一出父母给孩子写信的活动。几张信纸捏在金希澈手里，他像读漫画一样飞快地掠过去，又倒头细细读一遍。周围有同学和他们的父母已经泪眼汪汪地拥到一起了。

金希澈也附身去拥抱他的母亲，这个时候他的个子已经蹿得蛮高了，比他小巧的母亲高出一个脑袋。

他凑在母亲的耳边说：妈妈，高中我要搬出家住。

故事差不多可以从这里开始。

金希澈在烤肉店打工，他跟一个同龄人租了一间八十平米的公寓，只有小小的厨房，洗浴间，带台式电话机的桌子和两张单人床垫。格局不合理，这里看起来还不到五十平米，墙上的白皮墙纸裂了一个洞，就在靠窗那张床垫上方，像装死的蟑螂。

他不信邪地翻厨房下排的柜子，翻出一口锅和一个铁圈风扇。

金希澈没得嫌弃，这里租金低廉，学区房的优势都有，而且他打工的烤肉店就在斜对面。有时候周末他不轮班，总是被对面飘来的油烟和肉香熏醒。

整个暑假他没得见过那个合租人，金希澈一个人活出自己的小天地，从旧市场捣鼓回来一个电视机，按着老板说的那样修理后，反正是能看了，有时候会刺啦一声熄灭，也有时是搜不到频道的雪花屏。

朴正洙就是这个时候住进来的。

那个时候电视机乱跳的灰白雪花已经变成了彩色的色条。

他一进门就看见金希澈背对着门口，铁圈风扇很缓慢地转着，把对方的体恤慢腾腾地吹鼓，又慢吞吞地焉下来。

朴正洙是拘谨的，他在这个充满了金希澈色彩的房子里失去了安全感。他带着一身汗，放下冰镇可乐和行李，打量这个地方。唯一吸引他的是金希澈的旧电视机，他没见过不带遥控板的电视机怎么调台，金希澈漂亮的手指能拧动电视机侧边的按钮，然后调到他喜欢看的动漫频道。朴正洙习惯在半夜听随身听，歌曲的漏缝里听见动漫热血的配音，逐渐就把金希澈喜爱的动漫风格弄得一清二楚。

但此时他们的交流还停在说“您好”的基础上。

金希澈这时只觉得朴正洙是个很单薄的人。夏日总是出汗，朴正洙出门要冲一次澡，睡前也要冲一次。套着白衬衣和短裤光脚蹦到床上，发梢还湿漉漉滴水。短裤下面一双小腿，那样韧而细，一截精瘦的踝骨，比班上女生校服裙子露出来的更好看。

开学第一天，金希澈趴在桌上假寝，他实在不想听通篇一律的自我介绍，也不想自己去介绍。他把头埋下去，刚好能透过臂弯看见桌子之间的过道。一双很熟悉的小腿从那里走过去，金希澈听见朴正洙这么介绍自己：

大家忘记朴正洙这个普通名字吧，我希望我能做特别一点的那个人。

朴正洙学那些偶像艺人给自己取艺名，利特，有人在底下喊说你是不是要做艺人啊。

金希澈忘了那天有多少个人自我介绍，忘了朴正洙的答案，反而牢牢记住了那双小腿和朴正洙那个名字。

趴在桌上容易闷出汗，金希澈又把脑袋抬起来，看见讲台上的朴正洙，背挺得笔直，瘦得好像皮质裹在骨架上一样，好在笑容温热，脸颊边还有点柔和的线条。梨涡是点睛之笔啊，金希澈想。

朴正洙在班上很受欢迎，他什么话都能接上，很机灵，一面讨老师喜，一面又不会让同学反感。但是如果当真了想一想，朴正洙看起来好像跟谁都亲，但谁都没亲到骨子里，随和亲近里面夹的就是疏离。

回到那个八十平米的空间里，朴正洙才真正地把自己剥离出来。那张很多话的嘴巴就闭紧，梨涡消失不见，金希澈猜他把牙时常咬得很紧，腮边的线条都比往常硬一点。

金希澈恍然大悟，朴正洙压根儿就没想着要和很多人来往，只是不想太格格不入而已。

想通这点道理的时候，金希澈在给顾客剪烤肉。五花肉落下去的时候溅了点油在手臂上，只是微微有点烫，他盯着那些逐渐被烤软的肉类出神。肉质最后会被烤到彻底变色，甚至边缘泛着焦棕色蜷曲起来，金希澈就又把他们挨个夹起来分到不同的餐盘里。

无力和焦灼，像朴正洙跟家里打电话的样子。

朴正洙打电话从不避讳金希澈的存在，每周六晚上他都很固定地坐到台式电话的旁边，拨出一个号码，神色就疲惫得不成样子。

电流阻断的声音很杂，金希澈还是选择性地听见一些“钱”，“学费”，“老实念书”这种字眼。朴正洙会下意识地拿手去捏电话线，也会无意识抠上面的胶皮。

这些话让金希澈重新扩写一下，无非就是每个少年时代都常常听到的那些话罢了。

“我供你吃穿，给你花钱，给你出学费，你就老实念好书。”

可能还有些赘述，把每个孩子老老实实箍紧，给予孩子感激过后的罪恶和愧疚感，任他们被青春期的焦灼，羡艳和厌烦烘烤，烤得发软，烤得逐渐蜷曲，就再不会反抗着蹦出油点，而是老老实实被捡进餐盘里。

所以金希澈在毕业典礼上拥抱他的母亲，却又说自己要搬出去住。

金希澈还是原来那个金希澈，脾气敏感，搁谁头上都受不起，于是班主任选了脾气好像最好的朴正洙跟他同桌。

朴正洙从不会在桌面碰到他的手臂，不会在金希澈假寝的时候喊他让出去厕所的位置。这个习惯朴正洙带到那个八十平米的小空间里，夜里金希澈翻身，另一个床垫上的朴正洙也会下意识地翻个身让出一些位置来。

但是在朴正洙的眼里，金希澈是无与伦比的，那种扎人又惹人爱的脾气，他一辈子都无法拥有，他改多少个名字让别人喊，他也都是那个普普通通的朴正洙。

金希澈发现朴正洙的反抗是在一次晚自习，他左手边那个位置空出来。没人看守的晚自习，班上很浮躁，细细碎碎的交流声像水波一样扩出来，金希澈手里一本翻卷了漫画也看不下去了。他那时热衷看电影，香港警匪片里面总有烟雾缭绕的画面，他攥紧了裤兜里皱巴巴的烟盒，起身离开了教室。大部分同学被这个举动惊到，他们再浮躁也不敢随意离开。目光扎到金希澈身上，他理所当然的模样让座位上的人小声交谈起他，把他放在了话题中心。

“他这么胆大，直接开溜？”

“果然我行我素金希澈啊。”

“也不见得，万一只是出去上厕所呢？”

金希澈想到朴正洙，没人议论他，大概是请假了吧。他去厕所抽烟，从最里边儿的隔间出来洗手时，朴正洙刚好从外头进来。他明显比金希澈更尴尬，厕所里还有淡淡的烟味，跟教师办公室的味道不一样，烟草味没有那么辛辣，大概是低焦油的那种，还有一股很轻的薄荷味，绕着鼻尖打转，凉飕飕的。

他们彼此点头问好，并排在洗手台洗手。

朴正洙的反抗是逃课。金希澈扫眼看到朴正洙校服衬衣上剐蹭到的锈迹，他才了然，但也不意外，金希澈的世界里有反抗才是对的。他又对朴正洙改变了看法，他不知道哪个才是朴正洙了，教室里的好人缘朴正洙；出租屋里寡淡的朴正洙；还是这个逃了晚自习回来，额头上滚着汗，眼珠却发亮的朴正洙。

暮夏的夜晚很适合喝夜啤酒，金希澈兼职时间又多了一点，下了晚自习就直奔烤肉店。烤肉店里蒸腾着油烟，他很熟练地替客人开烧酒，穿梭在每张桌子直接帮忙换烤盘和添加调料。老板娘心好，关店前把所有员工召集起来吃一顿夜宵，烤好的肉和洗干净的生菜，还有一盆滚烫的泡菜汤。金希澈捧着碗喝得汗流浃背，想到几个小时前彼此撞破的尴尬，想到那个眼神亮亮的朴正洙和出租屋里韧而纤瘦的小腿，忽然就很想把朴正洙喊下来一起吃饭。

他从烤肉店的窗子望出去，望向那个八十平米的空间，那里隐进了夜幕。那栋楼都亮着灯，像睁着无数双橙黄的眼睛，唯独他们住的地方透着难以言说漆黑的沉闷——朴正洙不在那儿。

后来三个月朴正洙都不在，房租仍然不差地给上。金希澈觉得不对劲，但他实在不关心，即便学校每天都见，他也懒得问朴正洙一句你为什么不回来住。

天气逐渐转冷，朴正洙的床垫上还只是夏天盖的凉被。金希澈披着毛毯玩游戏机，这是他省两个月漫画钱买来的，成为了他的新爱好。台式电话响得太突兀了，他一手操控着游戏机，一手把听筒送到耳边。

“正洙吗？”

是个女声，中年女声，金希澈一瞬间明白了什么，又乖巧地应下来，说伯母你好。

“希澈是吧，我们正洙给我说过你呢，说你们关系亲。我们正洙给你添麻烦了吧，他一点都不让人省心，一直给我说不冷，我看着寒流都要来了，来给他抱床厚被子。阿姨晚上就能到，到时候请你吃饭啊。”

金希澈说谎不带眨一下眼，张口就编，他说是呀伯母，正洙跟我很亲，经常给我买好吃的。圆谎的时候他从房东那里要来朴正洙的电话，很着急地发短信。

“不管在哪先回来吧，你妈妈晚上就到了。”

朴正洙后来回忆，这就是他们关系的转折点，金希澈着急地忘记了打敬语。送母亲离开后，回到出租屋的朴正洙对着金希澈露出笑容，笑容里有点尴尬有点感激还有点如释重负的松懈。

他说谢谢你希澈。

那晚他们对视了，朴正洙盯着金希澈，盯得头皮发麻，谢谢俩字嚼了几遍，视线落进那双眼睛才觉得表达到位。

之后金希澈不再介意趴在桌子上睡觉的时候朴正洙伏案书写的胳膊肘碰到他，也不再介意去PC房的时候带上只会操控着角色乱跑的朴正洙。

他很无所谓地容纳了朴正洙进入他的生活，而朴正洙带着目的。朴正洙想搞清楚金希澈到底是怎样的人，他漂漂亮亮的皮囊下有多大的勇气学会不在乎。不在乎成为话题中心，不在乎穿着花衬衣走在路上被认成女孩子，不在乎对方的来龙去脉当然也不曾想过去搞清楚。

后面金希澈开玩笑道，我看起就是小混混，你就是模范生，跟我走一起怎么看都是被带坏了吧。

也没那么夸张。朴正洙想说，他远不止表面那么好，不然他也不会在晚自习逃出去，但是又无处可去地满街晃荡，最后只能蹲在弘大路上听街头歌手唱歌。要不是那天随身听忘在了教室，他根本都不会翻墙再回学校。但是他又有点感激，如果那天不回去，他就不会撞到抽烟的金希澈，也就没有相熟的契机了。

如果我没有撞见你抽烟，接到我母亲电话的时候，你会不会就实话实说了？

朴正洙问这话的时候坐得笔直，嘴巴都不带动一下，手底下还能抄着笔记。

金希澈停笔侧过头来看他，眼皮上有一层新月状的细褶，眼下卧着一圈乌青，眼白很多都覆着血丝，昨天他又玩了很久的游戏机。

没有关联吧，朴正洙对着他很快地笑一下，是我提了无聊的问题。

他们这段闲聊被路巡的班主任看见了，但下课被喊走的只有金希澈。朴正洙趁体育课又溜回教学楼，手在操场上冻得冰凉。他往办公室窗户里瞧，假装是路过的样子，看见站办公桌边的金希澈。

金希澈垂着脑袋双手背后，看样子蛮诚恳的，但是朴正洙知道金希澈心里装的都是不耐烦。他表面能认认真真都听进去，转头就还是那个我行我素的金希澈。

那天冷成什么样子呢？朴正洙把校服袖子捏紧了揣进兜里，手指冻得分不开，像舌头黏在冰棍上一样，老师两句话浇得他心头一样冷，一下子把他从出租屋的世界拉到现实里来了。

“朴正洙的家长经常跟我通话的，她母亲把很大的希望都压在他肩头了。金希澈你能体会吗？”

“你真的不想念大学吗？”

可他还是陪金希澈去打游戏了，手冻得很厉害，搁在键盘上僵硬得无法动弹。金希澈瞥见了，一道撇开空气里的烟雾去抓他的手。金希澈的手一样不暖和，没有十七岁的温度，带了点护手霜的细润帮他把手指一根根搓开。

金希澈的人生没有框架，谁把他憋住了，他都要从那里下手把自己解救出来，他搭手捎上了朴正洙，一眼就看透了朴正洙混沌中心的渴望。

PC房很吵，即便是夜间，也有很多骂声和笑声，空气里混上了拉面泡熟的水汽，烟头残喘的辛辣。金希澈凑近他说了句，朴正洙，你千万别怀揣着什么期待。朴正洙听懂了，又像没听懂一样，就盯着他笑，笑容里带着某种悲剧感。

那一瞬间，金希澈在想悬崖上的花还可能碰见同类吗？

金希澈脑瓜里不知道又想到了什么，他拉朴正洙起身冲进夜幕里。朴正洙跟着他跑，撒开脚的时候想到还没结束的时间，他们买了两个小时上机时间，这才过去一半。

金希澈带他回出租屋，又甩头说你等我，一下子跑回烤肉店里去。这个八十平米的地方曾经充满了金希澈的色彩，他太鲜艳了，任何人在他旁边都很逊色。可朴正洙又想不通，金希澈无非就是花一样的人，再怎么鲜艳扎人也不过是花罢了。

那晚朴正洙第一次喝酒，金希澈拎着几瓶烧酒回来。朴正洙质疑他未成年哪里买到的烧酒，金希澈就炫耀着说这是拜托烤肉店的姐姐买来的，只要他冲那个姐姐露出一点纯粹的笑容，那个姐姐总是会帮他带两瓶烧酒出来。

“暑假你没住进来的时候，我经常拿它配拉面。”

朴正洙听了直笑，这样一听就不是很好吃。但他又不知道烧酒的味道，捏着瓶子踌躇。

窗户灌了风，把朴正洙又吹得哆嗦，手指粘在冷冻过的瓶身，他看金希澈很熟练地开瓶，硬是往嘴里喂了一口，辣得脑仁发胀。他又喝了口，酒从嗓子眼滚下去，感觉仍然不好，五脏六腑都像挨了一拳。但是慢慢地他真的开始发热，汗水一点点地渗出来，布在额头和鼻尖。

好像真的暖和了起来。朴正洙把瓶子杵在下巴上说。

金希澈就反问他，那你跟我来吗？

出门的时候朴正洙忘了带上羽绒服，一件卫衣在骨架上晃，金希澈带翻了床垫旁边的酒瓶子，钥匙和刚刚随手揣进裤子口袋里的瓶盖吵得啷当直响。

没人在意这些。

他们很年轻地就开始奔跑，跑上天桥，看下面一辆一辆连贯刺眼的灯光逝去。车辆过去，朴正洙眼底映的光也弱下去，金希澈就走上来搂他肩膀。

朴正洙突然凑近，用额头去抵金希澈的额头，结果靠得太近，他反而什么都看不见，所有注意力都放到了金希澈的睫毛尖上，上下掀动的细小感觉几乎覆盖了他前十七年的路途。

金希澈去捧他的脸，骨头的触感更明显，外头只是一层温柔的皮质，他想起朴正洙的笑容，笑不到眼睛里也笑不到心里，站在那里又亲密又疏远，笑容和幽默感里都带着悲剧的意味。

正洙啊正洙啊，这会儿干脆把姓也拿掉了，金希澈就这么捧着喊他。

然后朴正洙问，那我爬到悬崖上了吗？

最后他们只能重新回到出租屋，毕竟他们拥有的东西太少。结果太晚了收不到节目，他们开了电视听雪花片滋啦滋啦地跳，朴正洙拔下随身听的耳机让音乐外放，音质也因此受损，很好的音乐很劣质地淌出来。金希澈把游戏机拿出来就困得阖上了眼，两个人在冗杂的噪音里挤在一张床垫上睡着了。

金希澈醒来的时候外面还漆黑，月亮很苍白地悬着，他手臂被冻得发麻，被子横在腰上，裤腿被蹭上膝盖。被子下面是支出两双缠在一起的小腿。

金希澈睡觉很敏感，他不止一次说过我没办法跟别人睡在一张床上，但昨晚他睡得出奇地沉。睡眠里没有梦，没有细小的声音，没有堵住耳朵后扑通扑通的心跳。

他们从来没有这样亲密过，他们带着年轻的本能冷漠自己身边的人，也本能亲近走向自己的人。朴正洙那双韧而细的腿跟他肌肤贴着，精瘦的脚踝勾住他的腿肚，在没有空调的冬天和糟糕的睡姿里找到一点温度。

后来金希澈一回想那个画面，就觉得心口湿漉漉的，值得回忆的东西在他心里通常都是湿漉漉的，就像是他流不出来的眼泪。

朴正洙很赞同，那天没办法改变他们，也没办法改变他们所处的环境。朴正洙还是觉得在他眼里金希澈是个无与伦比的人，他这么说，金希澈就叫他不要这么开玩笑。

为什么，朴正洙笑嘻嘻地，非得跟金希澈反着说，你是坏孩子，我也好不到哪去。

说到这句话金希澈就安静下来，他说：“比起其他任何关系，我们更像是同伙。放在漫画里面，大概就是那种不着边儿的反派。”

朴正洙咬咬嘴唇，扭头回来翻习题册，对话被翻页的声音终止，哗啦哗啦几页翻过去，那种只有走神的学生才能翻得那样漫无目的，朴正洙最终把笔戳在页码数上，他想，那其实并不是玩笑。

可他又很明白，年轻的感情太迅速了，没有理由地满心乱蹿，没有目的也不明确，来得快散得也快，带着点儿彼此试探的神秘主义，本意就是不想搞清楚，所以也不会刻意窥探。朴正洙始终知道，那八十平米的空间里永远只能充满金希澈的色彩。就好比他们跑出去玩了一大圈，睡一觉醒来，还是得敛着心面对现实。


End file.
